


Invencibles

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Crack Relationships, Español | Spanish, F/M, Family Fluff, Returning Home, Romance, end of manga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi retorna a Paradis luego de la ardua lucha contra Eren para detener el retumbar. Aún recuperándose de sus heridas durante todos los enfrentamientos, retorna para encontrarse con Historia y su hijo.One shot short/RivaHisu/Reflexiones de la vida/Familia/Reencuentro/Motivos para vivir/Regalo para Angélica
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Levi x Historia, Rivahisu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Invencibles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelicacuario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicacuario/gifts).



> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.
> 
> Aquí un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Angélica, perdón la tardanza, pero espero de corazón que te guste.
> 
> Es basado en una teoría a la cual apoyo respecto al canon, la misma indica que Levi podría ser el padre el hijo de Historia, a todos los que quieran leer les agradezco de corazón. Besitos estelares!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Universo canon, sentimientos, algo de tristeza, nostalgia, pero también mucha alegría y fluff. No hay menciones a spoilers, aunque está basado en una teoría para el final del manga, siéntanse libres de leerlo como un simple fic o tal vez como una posibilidad en el canon. Eso es todo.

.

_**.** _

_**"Prometemos según nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos según nuestros temores".** _

_**François De La Rochefoucauld** _

.

.

En un mundo donde las reglas cambiaban a cada momento, cumplir una promesa era lo más difícil, tal vez por eso es que no solía hacerlas. La que le había hecho a Erwin había sido una especie de esclavitud de la que por poco escapa.

Aún tenía otra más importante que cumplir, una que solo ellos dos conocían, que había guardado celosamente en su corazón, una promesa que desde un inicio creyó imposible de cumplir alguna vez, tal vez por esto es que él le había dicho "haré lo posible". Muchas cosas parecían imposibles si hacía una reflexión profunda. Desde su nacimiento su vida estaba surcada por eventos imposibles que se habían vuelto posibles, de hecho.

Nacido en la oscuridad, bajo la tierra, digno hijo del infierno y de una madre a la que le habían pedido que no lo tuviera, y por tal podía portar con la denominación de demonio con la cabeza en alto. Dotado de una fuerza sobrenatural, inexplicable pero tan cierta como el sol que salía cada mañana y que nunca había creído poder ver hasta que surgió la oportunidad, al igual que ese mar del que Armin balbuceaba tanto, ni qué decir de la libertad, de todas maneras era una palabra demasiado amplia. Desde que venimos al mundo los seres humanos estamos condenados a atarnos a algo, sentimientos, creencias, objetivos, personas, siempre estamos subyugados a un "algo" que nos arrastra y determina nuestro destino.

Caminó cojeando, ayudándose de un bastón, su cabello estaba algo largo, pero al menos limpio, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Al menos seguía vivo y mientras lo estuviera tenía muchos propósitos por los cuales seguir defendiendo su existencia, aunque su cuerpo estuviera mutilado, lleno de cicatrices y deficiencias, sinceramente no le importaba, aún podía limpiarse el culo por sí mismo, con eso sería suficiente para seguir operando.

Llevaba un parche sobre su ojo defectuoso, ahora empezaba a entender a Hange, realmente era una molestia, aunque peor sería estar ciego, aún le quedaba ese ojo sano con el que podría verla de nuevo. Nunca se había imaginado ese momento, ni siquiera había dejado crecer una brizna de esperanza, porque cuando uno tiene un poco solo sufre, y ya había sufrido demasiado. No había albergado expectativas, no había creído en que podría volver. Toda su vida estaba llena de cosas inesperadas, pero de todas las que habían sucedido con anterioridad, era la primera vez que esta correspondía a un deseo puramente egoísta, solo le pertenecía a él y a ella que ya bastante habían hecho por Erdia y la humanidad.

Su vida era el combate, la lucha, el esfuerzo, más ahora eso se sentía tan lejano, casi extraño, no porque no pudiera calzarse el uniforme de nuevo y pelear, porque aún podía, sino porque ya no lo necesitaba para realizar sus propios sueños. ¿Así se sentía la libertad? Ser capaz de seguir sus impulsos sin depender de nadie más. Sin duda tenía cierto gusto a realización.

En el pasado había cabalgado varias veces hacia ese lugar celosamente oculto, y siempre sus estadías esporádicas tuvieron sabor a poco, a tristeza, a desolación, a no saber si sería capaz de regresar, ahora le parecía irreal. Por momentos se detenía para secar el sudor de su frente o para dejar que los rayos de sol le lastimaran un poco la piel para estar seguro de que seguía vivo, después de todo el caos y la destrucción, los caminos y las cosas inexplicables, no quería caer en otro delirio para simplemente despertarse y darse cuenta que era un bonito sueño.

Quería tocar sus manos, quería ver su rostro, oler su pequeño cuerpo y sostenerlo contra su pecho, quería estar seguro que se habían roto las maldiciones, que estaban a salvo. Cuando cortó la cabeza del enemigo, del inmundo Zeke, sintió verdadero terror de haberlo condenado, de que ese poder que se movía a través de una dimensión desconocida anidara en el niño, pero no tenía otra opción para detener el Retumbar. Una vez más tenía que sacrificar sus afectos y solo Dios sabía lo mucho que lo lastimaba ese presentimiento.

Sonrió con tristeza, la vida también tenía extraños "caminos", los sentimientos estaban en una dimensión diferente, estaba seguro, ¿sino cómo era posible que él amara tanto una criatura que nunca había visto antes? Era similar al amor que sentía por sus cadetes, por esos jóvenes que siempre serían como sus hijos dentro del alma, vivos o muertos, había lugar para todos ellos. Era similar, pero diferente, porque llevaba su sangre, porque había sido creado con cuidado, con cariño, con eso que aún no entendía del todo pero que sabía que se llamaba amor, aunque hubiera sido inesperado.

Ya no podía llorar, pero lo hubiera hecho si pudiera, porque era un verdadero milagro que pudiera aspirar a tener su propia familia. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba o lo que podría hacer al respecto, pero su fuerza, sus alas, ahora le pertenecían a ellos, sin dudar. Se preguntó cómo fue que Kenny tuvo el coraje suficiente para dejarlo a su suerte, incluso si él era un niño que podía valerse por sí mismo, él no podía, no podía seguir adelante y dejar sus obligaciones detrás, que más que obligaciones presentía que se convertirían en grandes satisfacciones.

Tiró de las riendas del caballo apurando el paso, dolía al caminar, pero ni modo, ya estaban bastante cerca y le había exigido suficiente al animal, no quería que colpasara.

Como si la hubieran llamado a los gritos Historia salió de la casa y observó la lejanía, su semblante demacrado adquirió un brillo mágico al ver la silueta tan querida a lo lejos. Corrió hacia él con ímpetu, tirando el chal que tenía sobre los hombros y acortando la distancia lo máximo que podía, ahogada entre lágrimas de alegría y conmoción.

Levi trató de correr también, pero se le dificultaba, aún su pierna no estaba del todo repuesta, pero puso todo su empeño, aunque fueran unos pocos cientos de metros urgía demasiado terminar con ese trayecto. Historia tropezó en el camino mientras sentía los gritos detrás suyo de las personas de la casa, no podía importarle menos, se levantó de inmediato y siguió corriendo con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Fueron minutos extenuantes y desgarradores, hasta que finalmente estuvieron a escasos metros, Levi abrió sus brazos y ella se estrelló contra su pecho para aferrarse con alma y vida a su cuerpo, lloraba pero su voz estaba clara.

—¡Volviste, al fin, volviste!

Levi no dijo nada, simplemente la capturó como aquella primera vez y dejó que sus sentimientos los envolvieran por completo, como una torre indestructible. El aroma a girasoles y campo de su pequeña reina lo inundó, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. Notó de inmediato que el vientre volvía a estar plano y sintió escalofríos, de verdad el niño ya había nacido, aunque lo supiera comprobarlo era muy emocionante.

—Al menos una parte de mí volvió —dijo sin mucha emoción en la voz, tal como era él, que parecía tranquilo, paciente, casi indiferente por fuera, distinto al maremoto de sentimientos que le bullían por dentro de las venas.

Historia se alejó un poco para mirarlo mejor y entendió sus palabras, esos chistes sosos que a veces el soltaba sin pensarlo demasiado. Acarició su rostro y no pudo importarle menos las cicatrices, las lesiones, o las vendas.

—Mientras tu corazón siga latiendo, es suficiente —replicó con esa voz aguda tan característica de ella.

—¿Solo te interesa mi corazón?

La reina lo golpeó sin intención de hacer daño, tampoco podría su fuerza era poca comparada con la de él, directo al pecho, a la altura de su corazón, como una especie de regaño tácito que luego volcó en palabras.

—Esto es por hacerme esperar y por tenerme tan preocupada, pero me alegra que hayas cumplido la orden que te di, estoy tan… aliviada y agradecida.

—Lamento la espera, las cosas se pusieron peliagudas por allá.

—Ven, ya podrás contarme, quiero que te sientes y descanses. Tengo una sorpresa que sé que te encantará.

—Sospecho que tiene que ver con un niño.

Historia tomó su mano sin disimular la enorme alegría que sentía, mientras observaban como las personas de la casa se les iban aproximando.

—Iba a decirte que conseguí un té negro de la mejor cosecha de Sina, pero bueno, supongo que no tendré más opción que presentarlos también.

Levi tiró de su agarre y se apresuró a apretarla contra su cuerpo para besarla antes de que todos los demás intrusos se les unieran, puesto que no sabía cuántas horas tendría que esperar luego para volver a tener un espacio a solas. No era de ser tan efusivo, y sabía que si no fuera por la intrepidez y la personalidad de Historia probablemente otro hubiera sido el cuento, porque él siempre era torpe y no sabía darse a entender demasiado bien cuando de amor se trataba. Pero los años no venían solos, ya tenía algo de experiencia y para qué mentirse, no se aguantaba más.

La joven madre sonrió entre el beso, sintiendo su corazón colmado de satisfacción.

—Mi querido, capitán —le susurró antes de separarse para continuar el trayecto y porque los demás ya estaban cerca.

Luego de los saludos obligados, las presentaciones del caso y demás protocolos, al fin pudo sacarse el gabán verde y caminó detrás de la reina para conocer al niño. Ya a poco de entrar a la habitación con la cuna en ella, lo ataco una enorme nostalgia, el suave olor a nacimiento, sus recuerdos del pasado junto a su madre, sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho y se acercó con cautela para observar a ese pequeño ser que estaba dormido y que movía los labios entre sueños como si estuviera alimentándose. Un pequeño y delicado milagro.

Se apoyó contra el barandal de madera y se quedó extasiado, deleitándose con ese momento tan único, su cabello, ralo y poco, se notaba negro retinto, y su piel rosada, de apariencia suave y frágil, tan diferente a la suya, marcada, llena de magulladuras, callos y asperezas, lo conmovió en lo más profundo. Un bálsamo para todos sus dolores y pesares, un oasis de calma y tranquilidad.

—¿Quieres sostenerlo? —preguntó Historia mirándolo con afecto y cariño.

Sus brazos y manos, tantas veces sosteniendo cuerpos de colegas, muertos o semi vivos, armas de todo tipo, luchando incansablemente, ¿serían capaces de levantar a esa pequeña maravilla? Estiró sus extremidades, aunque estuviera dormido, no podía evitar querer acapararlo. Lo levantó, sorprendiéndose de su liviandad y lo acunó contra su pecho.

Apretó sus párpados y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no llorar, lo amaba tanto, y a la vez él había sido el culpable de empujarlo hacia esa maldición que portaban todos.

—Te protegeré con mi vida.

—Ambos lo haremos —dijo Historia que pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro del capitán y como una especie de deidad los sostuvo y los unió finalmente a los tres.

No importaba lo que viniera, ahora estaba seguro de que podría afrontarlo, sintió renacer esa fuerza que siempre lo acompañaba, renovarse y volverse más inmensa que antes, porque cuando hay algo que proteger, nos volvemos invencibles.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
